Hidden Secrets
by Tuxedo Starr
Summary: Pluto goes back in time to after the Stars battle to figure out what went so horribly wrong as to throw the future into turmoil. But everything seems normal . . .
1. Hidden Secrets

Hidden Secrets  
  
By Tuxedo Starr  
  
"Mother, what's wrong? You look awful!"  
  
"I . . . . I'm not feeling so well, Small Lady."  
  
"She's right, dear. You look positively ill."  
  
"Why don't you go rest? I can continue hosting the ball in your place. I need practice for when I become Queen!"  
  
"All right, Chibiusa. I'll . . . . I'll go lie down."  
  
*~*  
  
"Puu! PUU!!!!!"  
  
The mysterious green-haired woman turns at the sound of the voice echoing through the gates of Time. Her lips curve into a small, pleased and surprised smile at the sight of the small, pink haired young woman running to her. "Hello, Small Lady. It is good to see you. I haven't seen you since . . ."  
  
This is when she notices something is wrong. The maroon eyes take in the look of feared panic on the child's face, the whiteness of her skin, the feeling of horror emanating from her. She kneels to look the girl in the eye as she comes to a breathless halt in front of the Time Guardian. "Princess, what's wrong?"  
  
Tears well in the child's eyes as she pants, hopelessly out of breath from sprinting from the highest room in the castle. "Puu, please! You've got to come!  
  
"Mama! . . ."  
  
*~*  
  
The young queen thrashes on her bed, twisting in the sheets as her entire body spasms. Her hands claw at her throat and her eyes bulge as though she's choking. Her hair, formerly a beautiful moonlit silver, is now a dark, shadowy black.  
  
Mercury and Jupiter each try to restrain her as Venus and Mars try to comfort a worried, hysterical Endymion.  
  
*~*  
  
"The Queen? What happened to the Queen?"  
  
"Puu, I . . . I don't know! She was feeling a little sick at the coalition ball for the King of Andromeda, and Daddy brought her up to her room! I went up to check on her a few minutes later because I heard sounds of what sounded like screams of pain. I thought she had fallen! But I found Daddy huddled over Mama, who was lying on the bed, heaving as though she were having a spasm! And then, her hair just turned black! And . . . and . . . ."  
  
The Princess of Crystal Tokyo breaks down sobbing. The Guardian of Time takes her into her olive arms in a consoling embrace.  
  
"Small Lady, it will be all right. I promise to take care of everything. Listen, you just leave your mother's condition to me, I'm sure that there's a reason for it. In the meantime, since it will doubtless upset you to see your mother in any such state, why don't you go see Helios?"  
  
"But . . . b-but . . ."  
  
"No buts," the green-haired woman says sternly, rising. "A girl in your position has no need to see your mother in this condition. I'll take a look at it myself now."  
  
"All . . . all right, Puu."  
  
*~*  
  
"All right Ami-chan, she's out."  
  
"Thank you, Minako-chan. Although I really think there could have been an alternative to beaning the Queen over the head with her staff to knock her out . . . ."  
  
The blonde flips her hair over her shoulder. "What else did you expect me to do? She was getting rather violent, trying to strangle you and all . . ."  
  
Jupiter rolls her eyes. "At any rate, what do you think is wrong with her, Ami? Any ideas whatsoever?"  
  
A shadow of worry crosses the blue eyes of the Mercurian Princess. She shakes her head. "None at all . . . what do you think, Rei?"  
  
The Senshi of War shakes her head. "She has a powerful aura of evil surrounding her . . . ."  
  
"Possession?" Minako asks worriedly.  
  
Mercury nods. "Seems like. What else, Rei . . . where'd she go?"  
  
"Ne? Ami-chan, what'd . . ."  
  
The rest of Jupiter's sentence goes unsaid as she looks over to where Ami is looking, her mouth open in a silent scream of horror. The other two Senshi turn to see an ancient skeleton laying on the floor wearing the tattered remains of what looks like Mars' Star Senshi uniform.  
  
As one, the three remaining guardians of the Inner Planets scream.  
  
*~*  
  
Pluto is about to leave her post when she hears screams echo from the top of the Crystal Palace. Her maroon gaze snaps up to the crystal tower.  
  
"Serenity-sama . . . .!"  
  
A sudden spark in the Time-Space continuum draws her attention away from the glistening facets of the Tower and to the Mists of Time just in time to see an explosion of shadow and a flood of blackness sweeps through the doors over the lone Senshi and the rest of the world . . .  
  
The End  
  
Just kidding! That'd be SUCH an awful place to stop, ne? No plot, no explanation, no nothing! I'd be so EVIL!!! *evil grin*  
  
Anyway, enjoy this. Please review!  
  
Tuxie Starr 


	2. The Stranger

Hidden Secrets  
  
By Tuxedo Starr  
  
All right, minna, just a few things to clear the air before I dive head long into this. This is somewhat based on the anime, but some of the things from the manga were just so sickeningly _twisted_ in the transition that I had to keep some of the manga aspects (Yay, Manga!). You know, Chibichibi is Cosmos, we don't know who Cosmos is, Serenity's hair is silver, Chibiusa has the Asteroid Senshi to protect her, Usagi is only two years younger than Mamo-chan, Kakyuu is a Senshi, the final battle took place at the Galaxy Cauldron, Pluto loves Endymion . . . . you know.  
  
:)  
  
Part Two: The Stranger  
  
"Pluto . . ."  
  
The senshi of time stirs slightly as her name, whispered but urgent, cuts through the impenetrable blackness around her. It takes a while for the woman to realize that her eyes are clenched tight. As this realization hits her, she thinks to open her eyes, but the thought brings such a wave of unexpected and unexplained horror over her prone figure that sweat breaks out on her brow and she grips the ground as tears threaten the corners of her eyes. She huddles on the cold ground, shaking, her eternal composure breaking.  
  
"Pluto, please, it will be all right. It is safe to open you eyes."  
  
Again the voice. It reminds Pluto of a silver bell ringing with the music of the gods. It spreads a layer of comfort over the Senshi, chasing away the fears and doubts of the wave of darkness.  
  
It seems strangely familiar.  
  
"Serenity-sama?" the green-haired woman whispers fearfully, the apprehension and anxiety of a young child in need of her mother creeping into her ageless voice. Although her maroon eyes are still shut tight, Pluto can sense a silvery glow emanating from a tall figure with long hair kneeling before the fallen soldier. The shining being gently removes the tiara from Pluto's forehead and places a soft warm hand upon Pluto's brow, brushing back her bangs gently in a comforting gesture. Pluto is reminded of her mother's touch from so long ago. "Mother . . ."  
  
"No, Pluto, I am not your mother. But you know that I always watch over you," the mysterious being whispers tenderly, wrapping Pluto in a hug.  
  
"Serenity," Pluto whispers.  
  
The figure shakes her head. "No, I am not Serenity. I am something much more . . . and less." A tinge of regret and sorrow enters her voice. "For Serenity was able to heal the world as I could not, lead the others in ways I was not able to . . . the only thing we share is the weakness of heart and spirit and the loss of hope . . . ."  
  
Pluto's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "I don't understand."  
  
The green-haired senshi feels warmth splash on her head. A tear. "You will," the visitor murmurs.  
  
"May I open my eyes now?" Pluto asks, finally feeling brave enough to face whatever happened to her world.  
  
"You won't see anything."  
  
"Why?"  
  
A moment of silence. Then:  
  
"Something horrible happened in the past."  
  
I figured that, Pluto thinks, rolling her eyes beneath her lids. "Yes . . ."  
  
"Well . . . this event destroyed the Earth and turned it into a black hole. That's all the Earth is, now. An expanse of blackness."  
  
"You lie."  
  
The figure starts at the calm, accusing yet blameless tone in the time guardian's voice. She smiles grimly. "No one can ever fool you, ne, Setsuna?"  
  
Pluto feels a twinge in the depths of her heart at the sound of her old name back in 21st century Tokyo, said with such a sense of familiarity it makes her wistful . . .  
  
"You're not going to get me off track that easily," she states, pulling herself together enough to pull herself away from the embrace of the woman, albeit regrettably, to kneel in front of the shining figure. However, she still keeps her eyes shut, and leans forward enough to feel the aura of warmth wrapped around the visitor. "Can I open my eyes, yes or no?"  
  
"Yes, Setsuna, please do open your eyes. You will only see blackness. I have masked the changes in your world to your sight, for they may be somewhat . . . disturbing if you saw them without any preparation whatsoever."  
  
A wry smile crosses the Time Guardian's face. "Somehow, I doubt that there is _anything_ that could prepare me for these changes, as you call them, judging from the tone in your voice."  
  
"You may be right . . ." the visitor sighs. "Still, the shock of the change was enough to frighten you beyond anything you've felt before, correct?"  
  
Pluto remains silent.  
  
"I thought so. You may open your eyes."  
  
Pluto complies to find that she is surrounded by darkness, although she can feel the ground beneath her, a reassurance that she will not drop off into the black abyss beneath her threatening to swallow her whole.  
  
The sight before her takes her breath away.  
  
Kneeling before the Senshi is a woman slightly taller than herself, wearing long sleeveless robes that pool on the ground in a cascade of silk, revealing the tiniest bare feet imaginable, especially for such a height. Long ponytails trail to the ground in rivers. The silver glow emanates from every part of the woman just enough so that Pluto cannot distinguish her face clearly. The only thing she can see for certain are eyes of a deep midnight blue, so dark they are almost black. These penetrating eyes captivate her maroon ones and she gazes at the figure with such intensity and familiarity it's a wonder she doesn't fall over from staring too hard.  
  
"Who . . . are you?"  
  
The woman smiles. "That is hard to say. For now, please just call me Hecate. It will do for now."  
  
"Hecate . . ." Pluto repeats. The name reeks of ancient magic and power and great status as well. It fits for this woman, though Pluto knows on a gut instinct that it cannot possibly be her real name. "Why are you here?"  
  
Hecate smiles gently, reaching up to caress Pluto's cheek ever so gently. "I came here to save you, Pluto, from the consequences of the disaster that occurred in the past to destroy the present so severely. Had I not interfered, you would have ended up like the others in this time."  
  
"The other Senshi, you mean?"  
  
"Precisely. Setsuna, I found it necessary to come to you to help me fix the past, you being the wisest and most ancient of the Senshi, as well as the one to watch over the timeline and intervene if ever necessary."  
  
Pluto glares, her sigil flaring dimly and momentarily on her forehead. "I don't intervene. You know I can't."  
  
The midnight blue eyes narrow ever so slightly as Hecate grips Pluto firmly by the shoulders. "Setsuna, if you do _not_ take action, your whole world- past, present, and future-will cease to exist as you know it. There will be no love, no compassion, no hop ever! _You_ are the last hope for the world, Setsuna-for the whole universe!"  
  
Pluto meets Hecate's eyes squarely on. "If you have so much power, then why don't you do it?"  
  
Hecate shifts her gaze away. "I am too weak. So much power means nothing if you don't have the strength of heart to wield it properly."  
  
Their eyes lock once more, Hecate's gaze so intense that Pluto squirms uncomfortably. "You, Pluto, have the strength of heart and sense of duty that gives you the courage to wield your power to great potentials. Not only this, you are the only one who can travel the Roads of Time as you please, without worry of any consequences. And because this event in the past was so . . . unexpected, it is up to you to travel there and fix it yourself. Not to mention, the other Senshi know you. They will trust you."  
  
Pluto's eyes slide downward to gaze at the blackness beneath her knees. Her hands clench into fists. "They don't trust me. They've never trusted me," she whispers, her voice barely audible. "My duty has always prevented me from getting truly close to the Inners, especially my Queen."  
  
"Pluto, that attitude will get you nowhere." Hecate is about to continue when she gasps suddenly and clutches her hands to her chest.  
  
"Hecate?" Pluto cries, reaching out to her only friend in this hellhole of darkness to try to help her. Her sigil brightens on her forehead as she frowns with worry as she sees the glow fade from the figure. Hecate pants heavily, her right hand clutched to her throat, the other bracing herself against the ground to keep her up as she stares at the ground with wild eyes.  
  
"I'll be all right, Setsuna, just . . . please, go now. My future is threatened now as well."  
  
Pluto nods and rises to her feet in one fluid motion. "I shall go now," she states firmly, duty strong in her voice as her Garnet Rod materializes in her hands.  
  
"Here . . ." Hecate murmurs, still staring at the ground and clutching her throat, panting. "Take this . . ."  
  
She holds up Pluto's tiara in her left hand, eyes still on the ground. A shimmer of garnet light dances over the golden surface and coalesces in the star-shaped jewel before fading. Pluto blinks in surprise as she reaches out to take it. As her fingers grasp the ornament, a slight tingle like an electric shock races through her hand.  
  
"This . . . is a gift . . ." Hecate pants, looking up at Pluto with her midnight blue eyes, face shining to blur her features. "It is . . . to share . . . with the others . . . ."  
  
Pluto nods and spins on her heel, walking away from the visitor into the blackness, replacing the tiara on her forehead. The same tingle sings its way through her brain and through her body. She gestures with the Rod and the Time Gate appears in a flash of garnet light as the Garnet Orb flares in the darkness like a candle.  
  
As Pluto steps through the gates into the green Mists of Time, once placid but now churning like the waves of the ocean during a hurricane, a single thought crosses her mind. Odd, she thinks as a flurry of pink rose petals fly past her, signaling her return to the past, how Hecate claims to be of help, but doesn't wish for me to see her face . . .  
  
_End Part Two_ 


End file.
